¦¤ MalÐita Primavera ¤¦
by Viok
Summary: [Fic Solo Hetero] Solo en un sitio perdura tanto el sol. Pero a pesar de ello, el sol jamás tocará sus mejillas, que ocultas están tras la máscara. El pasado siempre vuelve, y más cuando busca venganza. MuxOc [4a Capítulo Arriba!]
1. Cap1: Sueños de Neblina

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la historia de la serie Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al Sr. Masami Kurumada, la Toei y Cía.

Los personajes y las historias de ellos, que no aparecen en la serie y el manga, son obviamente míos.

**Capítulo I**

**"Sueños de neblina"**

De nuevo el mismo sueño recurrente que lo asaltaba últimamente por las noches. Su cuerpo había empezado a temblar y varios gritos escaparon de su garganta, raspándola a cada palabra.

Se veía en un lugar oscuro y lleno de neblina clara, parecía ser de día y los vientos soplaban demasiado fuertes. Empezaba a notar que su transpiración era cada vez más agitada. Al pasar el dorso de su mano por su frente la sintió totalmente húmeda y frunció el entrecejo. No comprendía que hacía en ese lugar.

- _Ayúdame… ayúdame…_ -se escucho a lo lejos un llamado que parecía mas bien un cántico.

- ¿Dónde estás? -gritó preocupado mientras que con ambas manos trataba de apartar la incesante neblina de su camino.

- _Ayúdame… ayúdame…_ -de nuevo se oyó la misma voz que lo llamaba como si entonará una melodía de dolor; aguda y sufrida.

- ¡Si… Pero dime donde estas! -contestó en tono angustiante otra vez, más desesperado que antes porque cada que oía su voz sentía un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho que le decía que quien le llamaba estaba en peligro; aunque no supiera de quien se trataba quien sea que le llamara.

- _Ayúdame… ayúdame… os lo suplico_ -volvió a gritar, y esta vez pudo distinguir que se trataba de una mujer la que lo llamaba.

Siguió buscándola, apartando la neblina de su camino. Pero a cada poco que avanzaba sin neblina volvía a aparecer más frente a él. Desesperado empezó a voltear a todas partes porque su corazón le indicaba que el peligro en el que estaba esa mujer era ya inminente.

Escucho un grito penetrante y desgarrador, un sonido horroroso a oídos de cualquiera. Y ahí lo sintió. Su corazón empezaba a ser de alguna manera apretado con fuerza, tanto que el aire empezaba a faltarle y el dolor en el pecho era cada vez más fuerte. Hasta que sintió que el aire le vino de regreso al cuerpo. Exhaló.

- Ahh… -se volvió a oír el mismo grito de antes.

Él empezó a voltear a todos lados buscando de donde provenía pero solo neblina había a su alrededor. Sin embargo ya no era clara… era oscura con un leve tono rojizo en ella.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y la vio. Sus ojos púrpuras sobre los de él lo miraban fijamente. Nada más veía de ella, solo sus ojos: grandes y a la vez rasgados, de un púrpura profundo y una mirada de dolor.

El semblante de él cambió, de uno adolorido y profundamente triste a uno de terror. Lágrimas de sangre corrían por los ojos de ella, y esta vez, no expresaban nada. Estaba muerta.

- Noo… -soltó un grito agudo mientras abría más los ojos y notó que unos de color celeste claro lo miraban asustados.

- Maestro… ¿está bien? -preguntó asustado el niño que lo miraba con semblante entre temeroso y preocupado.

- ¿Kiki? -pregunto con la respiración agitada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Escuche que gritaba maestro…

Mu lo quedo mirando sin entender, hasta que empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Cierto, estaba en su habitación del palacio en Jamir.

- Vine corriendo y note que estaba usted dormido ¿era una pesadilla? -insistió el niño con la mirada.

- Si Kiki, lo era -suspiro como agotado el santo de Aries mientras trataba de seguir calmando su respiración- anda pequeño, vaya a seguir durmiendo -le dedico una sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano sobre sus cabellos- aún es de madrugada.

- Pero maestro… -empezó a quejarse el chico a lo que, con un gesto de desaprobación de su maestro, cesó de hacerlo.

- Solo fue una pesadilla, nada más… anda.

El niño asintió, haciendo un puchero, en contra de su voluntad. Los gritos que había dado su maestro durante el sueño lo habían realmente preocupado.

- Kiki, anda -volvió a repetir Mu al ver que este no se movía.

- Esta bien, pero me parece que me debería quedar -insistió abriendo la puerta y atravesándola.

- Solo fue una pesadilla Kiki… -volvió a repetir el ariano, el niño de nuevo asintió y se retiro cerrando la puerta.

Mu ahogo un suspiro.

- …pero fue tan real…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Se había quedado dormido en una cómoda silla, tan cómoda que no se había percatado que esa no era su habitual lugar de descanso. Movió un poco el rostro acomodándose en el respaldar nuevamente. Su sueño era a veces bastante profundo, y más cuando llevaba sin descansar bien varios días.

Dio un largo suspiro entre sueños. Su mano, que estaba sobre una de sus piernas sujetando un marcador, se le deslizo haciendo soltar de ella el cartón color crema con letras y símbolos dorados.

Volvió a moverse entre sueños. Siempre lo hacia. Al dar su último movimiento se le cayó un pesado libro que llevaba sobre las piernas. El golpe del volumen contra el suelo lo hizo despertar rápidamente.

- ¡Rayos! -exclamó fastidiado- otra vez me quedé dormido aquí.

Su descansada espalda la removió del respaldar del asiento y con sus manos se froto los ojos, luego su rostro para despertar del todo.

Dio un largo bostezo alzando un poco los brazos. Al posar su vista en el suelo noto que el libro, que hacia unas cuantas horas leía con apremio, yacía ahí.

Lo recogió estirándose y tomándolo con los dedos. Al cogerlo, sus dedos se entremetieron entre unas hojas del volumen. Cuando lo tuvo arriba, lo puso nuevamente sobre sus piernas, abriendo el libro totalmente donde estaban puestos su índice y medio.

Sus ojos se turbaron un poco. En la hoja del lado izquierdo había un dibujo de trazos dorados que marcaba la figura de dos serpientes que estaban enlazadas por sus cuellos.

Suspiró. Esa historia la conocía demasiado bien. Demasiado. Cerró el libro, no sin antes recoger el marcador de cartón blando que estaba en el suelo y colocarlo inconscientemente entre esa hoja.

Bostezo una vez más, tomo el pesado ejemplar entre sus brazos y se levanto, cansado de haber pasado una noche más debajo de las luces que despedían las constelaciones que notablemente se veían desde Star Hill.

- Otra noche durmiendo aquí y perderé la poca espalda que me queda -murmuró mientras se esforzaba por no cerrar sus párpados- Aunque las estrellas se ven tan nítidas desde acá -sonrió complacido.

Cuando el Patriarca había volteado dirigiéndose hacia la salida, un grupo de estrellas empezaron a brillar tenuemente entre la constelación de Tauro y Aries.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aún no amanecía y sus ojos se fueron entreabriendo de a pocos. Se quiso mover bruscamente pero sintió que algo pesado se encontraba apoyado sobre su hombro.

Pensó que tal vez era algún fierro o palo de madera que le hubiera caído encima mientras dormía. Lo extraño era que hubiera sentido dolor, como siempre sentía cuando ocurría eso. Sin embargo dolor no había sentido en ningún momento de la noche.

Quiso girarse a ver que era eso que estaba apoyado sobre su hombro izquierdo, pero la cabeza le pesaba demasiado. Debía haberse acostumbrado ya a que siempre le pesará, pero a pesar de los años en esa situación, aún no lograba acostumbrarse a lo que llevaba en ella.

De repente sintió que algo se movía. Suspiro un poco aliviada, y cuando el peso dejo de hacerle presión a su hombro, se arrastro como pudo lejos de "lo" que se había apoyado en ella.

Cuando estuvo lejos noto como un pequeño y delgado bulto se arrastraba también por la tierra al lado contrario que había tomado. Alzó su mirada y por un instante ambos pares de orbes terminaron cruzándose.

Rápidamente ambas miradas dejaron de verse asustados de lo que eso significaba. Aunque nunca hicieran ruido, siempre "_descubrían_" de algún modo que algún contacto habían tenido.

De pronto se escucho el ruido de pasos que se aproximaban. Les habían descubierto. El sonido de una reja y unas cadenas les dio temor.

Quien había entrado arrastro al primer bulto que vio, sin que este pudiera escapar de aquellas garras filosas que se aventaban sobre sí.

- Spoedig volgt u!° -se escucho de quien llegó mientras se retiraba con el primero.

Esa noche, como casi siempre ocurría, las voces de ambos pequeños y delgados bultos se escucharon, pero solo para dejar escapar gritos de dolor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- ¡Noo! -despertó sobresaltado Mu.

De nuevo una pesadilla. Esta vez él estaba solo en un lugar lleno de neblina y un garlido se escucho a lo lejos junto con el estridor de una cadena.

Al abrir sus ojos miro a su alrededor, seguía en su habitación de Jamir. Dos pesadillas en una noche.

Sacudió la cabeza como restándole importancia. Tal vez era el nerviosismo de que esa tarde regresaría de nuevo al Santuario luego de un año de ausencia.

Sonrió forzadamente, para Kiki era algo que lo tenía demasiado feliz. Y tenía porque estarlo el pequeño, se aburría demasiado en la solitaria Jamir; aunque sea en el Santuario tenía la compañía de los caballeros de bronce, a los cuales hacía bromas jugando con ellos. Tendría más distracciones allá.

En cambio para Mu no era algo que le daba felicidad. Los recuerdos que tenia del Santuario no le eran del todo gratos, a pesar que todo ya se encontrara bien en la actualidad.

Además, él amaba la tranquilidad y paz de Jamir. Solo él con Kiki. Y aunque el niño era bastante inquieto, eso le bastaba a él de movimiento. Más de eso, era ya agobiante, especialmente para Mu, que casi siempre había vivido en esa tierra solitaria del Tibet.

Se levanto de su cama. Aun no había amanecido, y como siempre se despertaba a la misma temprana hora.

Se quedo pensativo por unos momentos. Debía cambiar su semblante, sino preocuparía a su pequeño aprendiz, y suficientes preocupaciones le había dado ya durante la noche con ese extraño sueño.

"Ese sueño…" pensó.

Al final tal vez le asentara bien el viaje a Grecia. No lo había admitido en todo el tiempo que llevaba en esa torre. Pero, su maestro y Athena tenían algo de razón: confinado en ese lugar se estaba convirtiendo en un ermitaño.

Se sacudió los cabellos mientras tomaba la toalla de un cajón y se dirigía a su baño. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta con el rostro decaído.

No se estaba convirtiendo… ya lo era.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

° Traducción: - ¡Luego sigues tú!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este fic. Estoy muy emocionada porque en una noche hice el primer capi en un momento en que se me prendió el foquito.

Muchas gracias a quien lo vaya a leer, se lo agradezco mucho.

No se olvidan de dejarme un review :-)

Violeta.-


	2. Cap2: Recuerdos de una decisión

Hola . Aquí les dejo el 2° Capitulo. Me alegro que les haya gustado. Esta un poco más largo. Espero que les guste.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la historia de la serie Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al Sr. Masami Kurumada, la Toei y Cía.

Los personajes y las historias de ellos, que no aparecen en la serie y el manga, son claramente míos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capítulo II**

**"Recuerdos de una decisión"**

La noche no había sido grata para él, quedarse dormido en Star Hill no había sido, ciertamente, una buena idea. La espalda la tenía incomoda, se sentía aún cansado y una irreal sensación le acompañaba.

Se detuvo antes de cruzar el siguiente portón, aunque ahora tuviera el cuerpo joven, el alma le era ya vieja y por eso pesaba. No en vano pasan los años, dejando su marca de huellas, sobre lo intangible que tampoco puede verse. Tocar y ver… era un anhelo que tenía, irrisorio tal vez, pero para él una petición piadosa.

Toco y recibió una rápida invitación a que entrase. La delicadeza con la que abrió, y luego cerró las puertas, podía embelesar a cualquiera, inclusive a ella. Él la miro, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, le era una sorpresa saber que a pocos pasos se encontraba por quien daría su vida. Corrección. Ya la había dado… dos veces con la muerte, y una, antes, renunciando a su vida en vida misma.

- ¿Cuándo llegará?

- Esta misma tarde, Athena -el protocolo lo siguió, arrodillándose al entrar a su recamara.

- Shion… ¿crees que esté bien?

- Si Athena, le asentará bien una temporada con nosotros -respondió de inmediato.

- No Shion, no me refiero a eso, sino… -se levanto y le miro con rostro preocupado.

El Patriarca asintió con un gesto en los ojos. Ya había pasado poco más de un año desde que el orden y la paz se implantaron en el Santuario, la diosa había resucitado a sus caballeros y se vivía en una tranquilidad deseada.

Una vez que todo estuvo en orden, a diferencia de los demás, el caballero de Aries pidió de modo especial a su diosa, que le dejará partir de regreso a Jamir; y así continuar con el entrenamiento y vida que tenía con su aprendiz allá. Saori acepto, más que nada, porque notó que el semblante de Mu había estado decaído durante todo ese tiempo. El regreso a su tierra, pensó, tal vez lo animaría.

Sin embargo, por el Patriarca, que ocasionalmente visitaba la torre de Aries, supo que no ocurrió lo que pensaba. Por el contrario, Mu se ensimismo aún más desde que regreso a su estancia en las montañas del Himalaya.

Por su parte, Shion entendía y compartía la misma preocupación de Saori. El chico que había visto crecer, al que quería como el hijo que nunca tuvo, y que dedico tantos años de su vida, estaba lejos. Podía sentir que el joven lemuriano no se encontraba bien, al menos, no anímicamente. Eso le angustiaba.

Muchos años de su vida la pasó solitariamente en compañía solo de un niño, y sabía los estragos que eso ocasionaba. En la mente del Patriarca esos recuerdos le vinieron de repente.

°°°°° Flash Back °°°°°

Su vista estaba fija en el suelo arenoso que la tierra le daba; mientras que su codo se apoyo sobre el marco de una ventana del segundo nivel de la torre. Le gustaba inspeccionar desde ese ángulo el entrenamiento de su pequeño aprendiz.

En las afueras, Mu se concentraba en su telequinesia tratando de mover unas rocas para colocarlas luego en un montículo que había formado. Sus pequeños dedos índices estaban sobre las marcas de su frente, forzándose, de esa manera, en la labor que le había dejado hacer su maestro.

Logró, luego de pasado buen rato, mover una roca de considerable tamaño hasta el cúmulo de otras que había formado. Shion sonrió complacido. Por la carga, pensó que le seria más que imposible mover esa roca.

Supervisar el entrenamiento de Mu, que apenas contaba con 4 años, se había convertido en casi toda su vida desde que lo reclutó como su aprendiz. Su semblante estaba frustrado, se sentía tan solo con la vida que llevaba. Estar en unas tierras tan solitarias y junto a un pequeño niño no llenaba todo lo que él quería de la vida. Y no porque no le hubiera cogido cariño al chico, al contrario, veía en él, el hijo que jamás tuvo… ni que tendría. Al menos con él no permitiría que se lo arrebaten…

Se teletransporto detrás de Mu.

- Y… ¿bien?

- ¡Maestro! -volteó el niño con alegría- ¿lo vio, lo vio? -empezó a preguntar acercándose a él y saltando de emoción.

- Sí Mu, lo vi -esbozo una sonrisa entre satisfecha y tierna mientras sus manos revoloteaban cariñosamente la caballera del pequeño- cada día avanzas más, me complace eso.

El chico dejo de saltar, mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa grande y esmerada, corrió a su punto de entrenamiento comenzando de nuevo su concentración en la telequinésis.

Shion volvió a sonreír, el niño no solo era adorable, sino que no le representaba ningún esfuerzo o problema, hacía todo cuanto se le pedía, y daba todo de sí en cada acto. Acataba las ordenes tales como venían y no hacía muchas preguntas, parecía, de algún modo, comprender el porque de las cosas, aunque su mismo maestro no se las explicara a detalle.

Sin embargo, para Shion no era fácil una vida enclaustrada en las paredes ovaladas de la torre. Necesitaba más, aunque su cuerpo cansado se lo impedía. Cansado de las batallas, de la pérdida, del dolor, de los años. Cansado de tantas cosas, pero a la vez ávido de todo lo que la juventud le permitiera. A veces sentía que no le alcanzaría la vida para todo lo que esperaba de ella. Y era algo tan irónico, debido a su condición de longevidad.

Tantos años tras su espalda, y sentía que la vida se le iba en cada soplo. Sentía como el pecho le oprimía cada vez que pensaba en eso. Rogaba a los dioses que la existencia le durará lo suficiente para entrenar a su pequeño discípulo, encontrar a los otros aspirantes a caballeros, regresar al Santuario, empezar con los preparativos ahí, ver de nuevo a Dhoko, cuidar de Athena cuando llegué a la tierra… y volverla a ver.

Con el paso de los meses y de encontrar a Mu, ver lo pequeño que era y su aparente fragilidad, empezó a descartar algunos puntos de esa lista, que tenia de lo que esperaba hacer, y que, rogaba por realizar antes que su vida expirará.

Ya no pedía imposibles. Volver a ver a quien más a amo ya no era algo dable. La soledad y un niño eran ahora su compañía. Pronto lo serían más niños y una niña.

¿Por qué, lo que le esperaba, tenía que ser de algún modo cruel con él? Niños. Rodearse de niños era lo que menos quería, pero que a la vez anhelaba. Era un gozo y un dolor al mismo tiempo.

Ver y entrenar a Mu, cuidarlo, enseñarle y criarlo era como una muestra de lo que jamás tendría como propio. Él no era su hijo, jamás, por más que lo deseará, llegaría a serlo. ¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser tan desalmado?

El viento comenzaba a correr removiendo partículas del suelo, ya oscurecía y el apremio con que el niño entrenaba no se disminuía en lo más mínimo.

Hubiera deseado tener un hijo como él. Sí, como él. Al menos el destino y la vida no eran tan malos como pensaba, le habían dado a Mu, y pronto, le darían más niños que estarían a su cargo, no sus hijos, lo sabía bien. Pero los podría considerar como tal.

En su rostro triste se asomo una media sonrisa, que no cambiaba su semblante de dolor, también el destino lo pondría a cargo de una bebe, de Athena. Eso lo reconforto, lo que el destino le quito, duramente en su momento, le recompensaría, no con lo que anhelaba, pero si con la nobleza y cantidad que representaba Mu, esos niños y la misma Athena.

Fue ese día el que decidió, que si las estrellas, generadoras de la voluntad, le habían quitado lo que más amaba, sus anhelos y sueños, no le arrebatarían lo que tenía ya y lo próximo en venir. No, no lo permitiría.

Decidió que, si ya no tenía una familia y una vida, su discípulo, los niños que vendrían y Athena misma lo serían de ahora en adelante. Serían su amor, su vida, sus sueños… sus hijos.

- Mu, a comer -le llamo mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y se teletransportaba.

- ¡Sí Maestro! -contesto el niño, terminando lo que había comenzado, y con una sonrisa de felicidad corrió y se transporto de la misma manera hacia dentro de la torre.

°°°°° Flash Back °°°°°

Shion había sonreído al momento que asintió con el rostro.

- Sé bien a lo que se refería, él está bien y lo estará más cuando este aquí por un tiempo.

Saori le devolvió la sonrisa, sin dejar de mostrar preocupación en su rostro.

- Me agradaría convencerle de que se quedará en el Santuario con nosotros… de manera permanente.

- No lo hará -respondió desviando la mirada para pasarla por su máscara, que había dejado sobre el mueble principal y alargado de esa estancia.

- ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro? -Saori noto la mirada del Patriarca, fijo su vista en donde él la tenía.

- Han sido muchos años a su lado, sé que ama la soledad y la paz que le da Jamir, se crió, creció y vivió casi toda su vida ahí… es su hogar.

Se acerco de a pocos, con sus rosáceos ojos penetrantes en la máscara, estiro la mano para cogerla cuando Saori se lo impidió al tomarla primero. Shion se sorprendió ante ese gesto. Ella meneo la cabeza, y el asintió.

- También fue tu hogar, y tú no deseaste volver allá con el mismo entusiasmo y emoción que él…

- Es diferente…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Kiki… apúrate…

- _¡Sí Maestro!_ -se escuchó un grito a través de la puerta.

Mu terminaba de empacar el ligero equipaje que llevaría. No planeaba quedarse por mucho tiempo, solo era cuestión de días esa visita. La verdad es que no le agradaba mucho la idea de volver al Santuario; aunque sea solo por unos días, algo le decía que era mala idea, pero las palabras insistentes de su maestro y de Athena resonaban aun en su cabeza.

Para cuando termino de empacar ya era pasado medio día, no se percato de cuan rápido había pasado el tiempo. Se inclino levemente sobre la cama para cerrar la maleta que estaba encima y fue cuando sintió un profundo dolor clavarse en su mente.

- No… -apenas balbuceó cayendo de rodillas al suelo, mientras que sus manos sujetaban fuertemente su cabeza, en un intento inválido de parar el dolor que tenía.

Sus ojos empezaron a voltearse hacia sus párpados, junto a los gemidos de dolor que empezaban a escapar de su garganta. Su vista se nublo y cuando cerró los ojos comenzó a ver extrañas imágenes.

Todo estaba oscuro y el silencio era sepulcral, hasta que el sonido de una fuerte cadena resonó de repente, dejando detrás de ella sus ecos. No se podía distinguir nada, y el aire estaba caliente. Las paredes aislaban el aire de sus labios. Buscaba una luz o algo que le indicará por donde era la salida, pero nada, todo era completa oscuridad. Escucho un sonido tenue y afinando su sentido del oído supo de donde provenía, cuando se giro hacia ese lugar no había nada. Todo empezó a aclararse a la vez que el ambiente le daba vueltas. Volvió a oscurecerse, y noto mediante una pequeña luz algo. Reprimió un grito por lo que vio. Sus ojos se abrieron, estaba en su cuarto.

Se dirigió una mano al pecho, su respiración estaba entrecortada. Lo que vio en ese lugar había sido extraño y a la vez doloroso.

Los mismos ojos púrpuras de sus sueños estaban ahí, pero esta vez no solo vio eso. Su rostro, vio su rostro, o lo que se suponía que lo era.

Primero los había visto penetrantes, hermosos y a la vez llenos de terror, mirándolo fijamente. Luego, cuando su vista se amplió, noto como algo le cubría todo el rostro a excepción de sus ojos. Parecía ser que una máscara de color oscuro, dura y sucia le cubría en su totalidad, sin dejar ver siquiera su cabeza.

Respiro fuertemente, la imagen había sido bastante impactante, una luz de repente y ahí estaban esos ojos viéndolo con el resto del rostro cubierto por algo que parecía ser metal o algo similar.

Había sentido como si se le metiera dentro de la mente con tan solo mirarlo. Y… parecía pedirle ayuda. No, no era así, más que pedir ayuda, se la estaba rogando, suplicando. Cerró los ojos y se levanto del suelo con calma. No entendía que había significado todo aquello, solo agradeció que esta vez no grito. No hubiera deseado asustar a Kiki otra vez, con lo de anoche bastaba para el niño.

Se sentó en la cama para meditar calmadamente un rato, hasta que su aprendiz entro con una sonrisa en los labios. Indicador que sus cosas ya estaban empacadas.

Era hora de volver al Santuario.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Empezó a retumbar el suelo, alguien se acercaba. Ambos se movieron nuevamente arrastrándose, con miedo y dificultad, por el suelo. Los golpes del amanecer habían sido más duros en esta ocasión, y con ellos, las heridas más profundas. Aún sangraban.

La reja sonó y una figura apareció tras ella. Llevaba algo en ambas manos, lo lanzó contra el suelo gritando.

- _Voedsel!°_ -y se marcho tras decirlo.

Lo que había aventado aquella sombra había caído, uno, en el suelo, desparramándose por completo en el. El otro, sin embargo, cayó sobre uno de los bultos, ensuciándolo más.

Uno de ellos se movió hacia lo que estaba tendido en el suelo sucio de tierra. Se vio como una mano, delgada y clara, salía cogiendo lo que estaba ahí. El otro se movió hacía un rincón, y cuando estuvo quieto, saco también una mano, aún más pequeña que la del individuo anterior, y cogió como pudo lo que estaba encima de sí.

Ambos empezaron a comer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ¿Cuándo llega?

- ¡Hoy mismo! -respondió con entusiasmo una voz- dentro de muy poco…

- ¡Genial! -la primera voz volvió a hablar- vamos con los demás, cuando lleguen Mu y Kiki¡les gustará la sorpresa que les tenemos lista!

- Vamos pues, oye ¿y Camus? -la voz de Aioria se escuchó.

- Arriba, con los demás…

De la Casa de Escorpio se vio como tres figuras, una más grande que las otras dos, se empezaban a encaminar hacia arriba, mientras conversaban y ultimaban los últimos detalles de la sorpresa que tenían preparada.

Así fue como, los únicos tres dorados que faltaban llegaron al Templo de Athena y, se reencontraron con los demás, en el aguarde de la llegada de los jóvenes lemurianos.

---------------------------------

_° Traducción: - ¡Comida!_

**Continuará…** en el siguiente capítulo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Espero que les haya gustado este 2° Capítulo. Sé que estuvo algo más largo, pero es que necesitaba explicar y contar las cosas que leyeron. Espero no les moleste. Sé que no avanzó mucho… lo agilizaré mediante vaya avanzando, porque se necesita como contar varias cositas para que se entienda luego bien la trama

Muchas gracias a todos con sus reviews, me encantaron todos. Y me hace feliz que alguien se tome el tiempo de leer lo que escribo. Acepto todos sus comentarios, criticas y todo! Me encantan P

**firts-ayanami:** Me alegro que te parezca interesante. Y sí, pobre Mu, pero es nuestro protagonista y tiene que sufrir ji ji. Actualizaré pronto. Gracias por tu review!

**Manquehuito:** Muchas gracias por leerlo y por tus comentarios, me fueron de mucha ayuda. Pero no te mueras U je je que recién empieza y todavía no llega lo bueno. Y sí haré sufrir a Mu… (jiji) Corregí lo de los reviews anónimos, la verdad es que ni cuenta me había dado… (Soy muy despistada XD) También vi lo de la coma, raro que se me haya pasado, supongo que fue porque ese chapter lo hice una mañanita que no había dormido… jeje. Gracias por tu review y critica!

**Gabriela Beder:** Que bueno que te gusto! Gracias por lo de la inspiración. Espero que continúes leyendo y te agrade, a mi también me encanta Mu y lo considero uno de los mejores y mas lindos (por no decir el mejor). Gracias por tu review!

**Shadir:** Gracias por tu comentario y review, espero que te agrade lo que sigue.

**Vibeke:** Ehm… no puedo decir aun quienes perturban los sueños de Mu, eso se verá más adelante. A Mu no le quedará ser ermitaño… pero tanto tiempo viviendo solo con Kiki en Jamir, pues… jeje Gracias por tu review!

**Sam:** Ovejita! tu siempre queriendo que Mu no sufra, jeje, pero verás que en mis manos si sufrirá… prometo ser buena con él, jiji. Y no, este no es el otro fic, ese aún no lo subo, aunque ya tengo avanzado hasta un par de capítulos. Tienes mucha razón, no responderé a tus preguntas, mientras la historia avance todo se ira entendiendo. Gracias por tu review!.

**En general:** Muchas gracias por la aceptación de la historia. Estoy avanzando esta historia casi un capítulo por día. Pero actualizaré 2 veces por semana como mínimo, por si acaso me estanque un poco en el camino. Además, aunque no parezca, tengo mucho que poner y que tengo que investigar antes.

Saludos

_Violeta.-_


	3. Cap3: El Brillo de Aries

Hola, aquí les dejo el 3° Capitulo, me salio más largo que el anterior! (si aun más u.ú) Lo siento, pero así me andan saliendo… Espero que les guste.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la historia de la serie Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al Sr. Masami Kurumada, la Toei y Cía.

Los personajes y las historias de ellos, que no aparecen en la serie y el manga, son claramente míos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo III**

**"El Brillo de Aries"**

_18 años antes…_

Estaba exhausto tras la caminata que había dado durante el largo día, sentía que las ropas le pesaban demasiado y, aún sabía bien, no estaba nada cerca de su destino.

Paro por un momento, la búsqueda que emprendió hacía unos meses todavía no finalizaba del todo. El cansancio cada vez era más notorio en su rostro, los años pasan cruelmente sobre uno, y ya se le iban notando, de a pocos, los que llevaba a cuestas.

Diviso a lo lejos una gran roca, avanzó hasta ella y deposito su cuerpo cansado. De su bolsa oscura saco una pequeña cantimplora y bebió un poco de su liquido. El agua ya se le estaba agotando.

Luego de un breve descanso, continuo su camino hasta que llego por fin a una pequeña zona escondida entre los montes, muy escondida.

Llegando se detuvo, examino bien el alrededor, y supo por cual oculto trayecto seguir, hasta que se topo con unas contadas y extrañas casas de formas ovaladas.

Ni bien se acerco, lo recibieron con sorpresa y entusiasmo, no llegaban a quince las personas que lo habitaban. Reconoció a unos cuantos. Sonrió. Acababa de llegar con los suyos, y todo fue gracias a que la constelación de Aries lo había guiado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El arribo de Mu y Kiki de nuevo al Santuario había despertado los recuerdos de Shion. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en el pasado. En todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, pensó muy poco en ello. Ahora, con el regreso del caballero de Aries y de su pequeño discípulo, su mente y el dolor en su alma parecían haberse removido bastante.

Un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió por el contorno del cuerpo. No se sentía de ese modo desde mucho, algo no estaba bien, lo presentía, por algo era el Patriarca. Este hecho, se lo atribuyo a la simpleza de ver de nuevo a Mu, aunque antes no había pasado eso cuando fue de visita a Jamir. Solo recordó que, una vez, esa misma sensación lo invadió cuando fue en busca del niño al cual entrenaría directamente. Pero de eso, había sido hace mucho…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Todo estaba listo en Jamir para la partida. Mu se había encargado de que lo necesario estuviera de acuerdo a los arreglos que él creía convenientes. Kiki sonreía por su parte, su maestro era bastante minucioso y más callado cuando hacía sus labores.

A veces, el niño creía que su maestro Mu era más que raro. ¡Y como no creerlo! Mu no hablaba mucho, a menos que el mismo pequeño le jalara la lengua, casi textualmente, para que lo haga. Además que siempre andaba pensativo, y aunque tenia tremenda y asombrosa paciencia, no era normal que no lograra sacarlo de quicio. Vamos, que el mismo pelirrojo sabía bien lo encantadoramente exasperante que era a veces, la mayoría, a propósito.

En cambio con el ariano, eso no parecía problema, lo máximo que lograba de él, era una mirada dulce y a la vez reprochante ante alguna travesura.

A veces, lo sorprendía en las noches a las afueras del palacio, observando fijamente las estrellas. Muchas veces había escuchado de su maestro que las estrellas eran como un poema para él; Kiki no comprendió en su momento ese comentario, se había encogido de hombros y sonreído. Si que era extraño. Pero lo acepto, como todo lo que provenía de él, como una profunda lección.

_"Kiki, las estrellas son tan hermosas y su brillo, aunque parezca una muestra de felicidad, es más que nada, una muestra de dolor… El dolor, pequeño, no es algo malo, tal vez, a tu edad creas que lo bueno radica en lo que produce felicidad y regocijo, pero todo eso también lo puedes encontrar hasta en lo más profundamente triste… y doloroso. Si uno no sufre, no aprende… y si las estrellas brillan, es porque sufren y han sufrido, y son su luz muestra de su sabiduría y de su poder sobre el destino de nosotros. Kiki… las estrellas son como un poema, uno de dolor y de aprendizaje, de belleza y sabiduría, de alegría, tristeza y amor."_

El niño lo quedo mirando detenidamente esa vez, tratando de entender cada palabra. Muchas veces deseo un maestro como Milo o Aioria, al menos con ellos se divertiría más y no le exigirían tanto, pero con el tiempo comprendió y entendió esas palabras que Mu le había dicho esa vez, mientras sonreía, mirando la constelación de Aries que brillaba intensamente.

Aries brillaba tanto en ocasiones, que se preguntaba en su inocencia, si eso del dolor y sufrimiento de las estrellas era cierto, y si era así… ¿Qué tanto había sufrido Aries?

Sabía que Aries representaba lo que era su legado, no solo era una mera constelación, un signo del zodiaco, o una Casa del Santuario de Athena. Aries era mucho más que todo eso, mucho más. A diferencia de los demás, Aries era la constelación que amparaba a su raza, una especial, lo sabía perfectamente bien, y aunque no conocía toda la historia debido a su corta edad, conocía algo de ella. Lo suficiente para saber lo especial que era Aries, y de la gran responsabilidad y peso que tenía pertenecer a esa casa.

Cada constelación perteneciente a una casa, tenía sus normas, criterios y principios. La Casa de Aries no se asemejaba ni se basaba en ninguna otra casa, pero a la vez sí. Todas tenían su propia peculiaridad. Las había estudiado a cada una, como parte de su entrenamiento, y las comparaba siempre con la suya propia.

Aries era especial, lo sabía. ¿Pero que tan especial?

Una tarde, luego del almuerzo, Mu empezó a enseñar a Kiki los preceptos y reglas de la Casa de Aries. Kiki pregunto porque antes había aprendido la de las demás Casas y al final la de Aries. Mu sonrió.

°°°°° FLASH BACK °°°°°

- Kiki… a diferencia de las demás Casas, la de Aries pide a sus portadores aprender, conocer y entender los preceptos, fundamentos y reglas de las otras casas zodiacales antes que la suya propia.

- Pero no entiendo porque Maestro, si yo soy el aprendiz de Aries… ¿Por qué debo saber antes la de los demás? -pregunto más confundido.

- Porque así, y solo así, entenderás porque la Casa de Aries es tan importante y a la vez tan especial -respondió con voz dulce.

Le miro más extrañado que antes.

- Te paso a explicar -sonrió el ariano- debes conocer las demás casas para comprenderlas y así comprenderás a Aries, porque Aries reúne algo de cada una de esas casas… Además, que es deber de su portador, hacer que esos preceptos perduren de generación en generación, inclusive los de las otras casas.

Kiki dejo escapar un gesto de asombro. Mu continúo.

- Sabes que pertenecemos a una raza longeva. Nuestros ancestros pertenecían a la raza de Lemuria, y debido a sus conocimientos avanzados en espiritualidad encontraron la sabiduría y la forma de vivir plena y sanamente, algo que los convirtió en seres longevos. Esa cualidad especial se ha traspasado de generación en generación, junto con ella los conocimientos, eran y somos alquimistas Kiki, y por eso fue que Athena los escogió para que elaboraran sus ropajes, y a sus descendientes para que los repararan. Los lemurianos eran alquimistas que encontraron y aplicaron en su vida misma los secretos de la naturaleza, permitiéndoles desarrollarse, trasmutarse de una naturaleza emocional e instintiva a una naturaleza divina y espiritual.

- ¡Como la Piedra Filosofal! -exclamó el pelirrojo. Mu asintió.

- Sí, es como si la lleváramos dentro de nosotros. Y al conocer a las demás Casas y sus dogmas, podremos unirlos de manera consciente con la energía de nuestro cosmos, y luego trasmitirla. ¿Comprendes? Es por eso, que en forma de gratitud, Athena nos bendijo con la constelación de Aries, entregándosela, en agradecimiento, al pueblo de Lemuria por sus sacrificios y servicios. Aries nos cuida y protege, como nosotros a ella y a Athena. Aries y sus portadores somos uno, porque traza nuestro destino en base a su luz. Y cuando un niño lemuriano nace Aries, es porque la constelación lo bendijo con su luz.

Kiki asintió. Ya no pensó que su maestro era raro, bueno, lo era, dentro de su propia peculiaridad, pero de algo si estaba completamente seguro, su maestro era sabio. Aries era muy especial, pero no sabia aún el porque de su brillo tan singular.

°°°°° FLASH BACK °°°°°

- Kiki ya nos vamos -volteó hacia él.

- ¡Sí Maestro! -coreó con entusiasmo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Santuario, Atenas.-

Un destello de luz apareció en la entrada del recinto de Aries, pronto se dividió en varias partículas centelleantes de átomos luminosos. Empezaron a girar lentamente, aumentando su velocidad con el pasar de los segundos. Terminado ese espectáculo de luces intermitentes, se vio en su lugar dos siluetas enfundadas en ropas simples y holgadas.

Kiki había querido vestir mejores ropas para su llegada al Santuario, pero su maestro se lo impidió, alegando que la suya era una vida simple y modesta… siempre. El niño no comprendió muy bien a su maestro, y a pesar de sus quejas, obedeció colocándose ropa del tipo que usaba todos los días.

Un pantalón de tono claro, una camisa sin mangas y con cintas en la parte superior, una correa oscura y los zapatos marrones tipo botines que hacían juego con la camisa y la correa. A pesar de la simpleza de sus vestimentas, había seleccionado las mejores dentro de lo común de su guardarropa, y esmerado en que no tuvieran arrugas.

Las ropas de Mu eran iguales a las de su aprendiz, solo los diferenciaba los colores de las telas. Pantalón caqui, la camisa guinda oscuro junto con la correa y las botas del mismo marrón que llevaba el niño, conformaba su vestuario.

Pasaron por la puerta de la entrada de Aries, el pelirrojo correteaba y saltaba de felicidad, mientras que Mu soltó un suspiro de resignación. Solo esperaba que sus compañeros no hubieran organizado nada, conociéndolos… Al entrar se dejo caer sobre su cama, aunque no quisiera, sabia que lo más probable es que si hayan preparado algo, y con lo incómodo que se sentía no estaba seguro de ser una buena compañía en esos momentos.

Repaso mentalmente los rostros de todos y sonrió. Recordó el día de su partida hacía un año y termino percatándose de algo. La misma noche de su regreso a Jamir, había comenzado a sentirse extraño por alguna razón. Luego de eso, los sueños…

- ¿Puedo irme? -una voz lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿A dónde?

- ¡A ver a los demás!

Mu iba a mirarlo con rostro de reproche, acababan de llegar y ya quería ir corriendo a ver a los demás, pero lo interrumpió un llamado. Athena deseaba verle, no, a ambos en la sala del Patriarca.

- Vamos ambos…

Se encaminaron hacia Tauro para subir por las demás casas. Cuando terminaron el recorrido de Piscis, llegaron, hizo una mueca antes de entrar, sabía lo que encontraría tras la puerta.

Al tocar, la voz de Shion se hizo escuchar dándole el permiso solicitado. Entraron, y los rostros de todos dejaron escapar una sonrisa.

- Mu, Kiki… ¡hace tanto tiempo! -dejo escapar inmediatamente Milo. Camus le dio un pequeño codazo para que se silenciara, y Athena se aproximo.

- Mi caballero de Aries, Mu, y el futuro Aries, Kiki -empezó con voz dulce- me invade una gran alegría el ver que ambos nos acompañen en este día.

Saori noto el semblante de ambos. Kiki no dejaba de sonreír encantado con todo. Mu, en cambio, fijó su mirada perdida en el suelo e hincó su rodilla en señal de respeto.

- Levántate Mu -pronunció la joven. Mu lo hizo y sonrió, en un año, la diosa se notaba que había crecido más y que estaba con semblante maduro. Le había asentado estar, ese tiempo, bajo las enseñanzas de Shion.

El Patriarca se acerco, acarició la caballera del niño y se dirigió a Mu, este de nuevo prosiguió el protocolo ante su superior y clavó una rodilla ante él.

- No… mi hijo -lo levanto asiéndolo con la mano, y lo condujo hasta él con un fuerte abrazo. Ambos sonrieron melancólicos.

- Al parecer todos sus hijos estamos ya con usted Patriarca -se aventuro a decir a Aioros mientras sonreía al lado de Shion.

- ¡Inclusive el hijo perdido! -exclamo divertido Milo- no, los hijos perdidos -le jalo la mejilla a Kiki, y este le devolvió el jalón, pero en el cabello.

- La oveja perdida será… -murmuro Shaka y todos echaron a reír. Inclusive Saori.

Empezaron a conversar entre todos, mientras esperaban el almuerzo, que había mandado preparar especialmente la Diosa, como bienvenida de ambos lemurianos. Kiki empezaba con sus travesuras, dirigidas especialmente a Milo, Aioria y Death Mask. Por su parte, Saga miraba a todos lados sin hablar mucho. Kanon, que también estaba ahí desde hacía un par de semanas, estaba al lado de Shion, Mu, Shaka y Saori conversando. Camus y Afrodita, al lado de Saga, miraban divertidos los juegos de Kiki contra los tres dorados. Dhoko, sentado en un extremo, leía un poco de un libro, que misteriosamente había aparecido en su mano, y que el Patriarca tenía sospechas de que pertenecía a su propia biblioteca privada, pero no dijo nada, sabía que a Dhoko le gustaban sus libros. Por otro lado, Aldebarán conversaba con Shura y Aioros muy amenamente.

- ¡Kiki, te mandaré al infierno si no me dejas de molestar! -gruño Death Mask mostrando su índice.

- Lero, lero -canturreo en respuesta, y siguió teletransportarse, una y otra vez alrededor del caballero, para jalarle los cabellos rápidamente.

- ¡Te mataré! -el caballero de Cáncer cogió del cuello a Kiki, este salto y desapareció.

- Por lo visto esta muy activo -comento Shaka a Mu, este asintió sin emitir respuesta.

- ¿Pasa algo malo Mu? -la voz de Saori pregunto- Has estado muy callado desde que has llegado.

- No Athena, no pasa nada malo -sonrió el aludido- solo… ya sabe, no soy alguien muy social.

- ¡Eso lo sabemos! -exclamó Kanon- pero hoy estas más que nunca de ese modo -le dijo con tono de reproche falso.

Mu sonrió avergonzado. Sus amigos, compañeros, maestro y diosa se esforzaban por hacerlo sentir cómodo, y él, con esa expresión tan fúnebre. Es que tampoco se le daba bien fingir, no se sentía a gusto y menos ahora, porque no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos de sus sueños. Eran tan hermosos y púrpuras, tan penetrantes y llenos de dolor. Sus pensamientos de nuevo volaron cuando sintió como una mano lo sacudió.

- Mu… ¿Qué le pasa al Patriarca?

Mu volteo sorprendido por la pregunta, y vio a su maestro con un semblante, increíblemente, peor que el suyo. Algo le pasaba a ese hombre, nunca recordó haberlo visto así… solo cuando era muy niño.

Los pensamientos de Shion daban vueltas desde las primeras palabras que intercambio con Mu. Lo había sentido extraño, distraído, ensimismado, no era el mismo de siempre, algo le preocupaba, algo llenaba su cabeza de pensamientos, y no buenos, se notaba. Pero eso no lo estaba preocupando, su semblante cambio al escuchar los comentarios de los demás.

La voces de Aioros y Milo repitiendo "_Al parecer todos sus hijos estamos ya con usted Patriarca_" "_¡Inclusive el hijo perdido!… no, los hijos perdidos_" se escuchaban constantemente en su cabeza, sintiendo como su corazón se le iba achicando cada vez más rápido.

Se levanto de su asiento, se excuso con quienes le acompañaban, y se dirigió donde estaba sentado Dhoko llamándolo a un lado. El resto lo miro sorprendido.

- ¿Qué sucede Shion?

- Dhoko acompáñame al estudio -respondió de modo rápido y preocupado.

Dhoko no pudo responder porque el Patriarca ya se encaminaba hacia allá. Una vez que llegaron, cerró la puerta con llave. El santo de libra le miro extrañado, no sabia el porque del inusual comportamiento de su amigo.

Y por primera vez, lo vio desmoronarse. Nunca antes había pasado. Habían batallado juntos, habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, y nunca lo había visto de ese modo: pálido, angustiado, derrotado…

- Por mucho tiempo -comenzó- albergue la esperanza, y esa misma esperanza fue el cimiento de mi fuerza, decisión y proceder… Ahora Dhoko, después de todo lo pasado y de todos los años, la estoy perdiendo…

Dhoko no lo podía creer, Shion, su amigo, compañero, su casi hermano, en ese estado doloroso, como un niño que tiembla de miedo ante el abatimiento de que todo esta perdido.

- No Shion, no te pongas así… después de todo lo sufrido, no puedes rendirte así…

- ¡Es que no lo oyes? -se levanto tomándolo de la solapa- ¡Óyeme lo que te digo! Su estrella se apago hace tanto tiempo, su estrella… -su voz se corto en un ahogo.

Se dejo caer nuevamente sobre el sofá, su voluntad estaba flaqueando, su fuerza, sentía que, no tenia ya razón de ser. ¿Por qué luchar ya? Había perdido todo lo que quería y amaba, todo lo que alguna vez dio sentido a su vida, y ahora, recién ahora, se daba cuenta que ya no había remedio.

- Las estrellas se han equivocado antes…

- ¡NO! -grito- No, no se equivocan, marcan nuestros destinos… ¡lo sabes!

- ¡Basta! -esta vez grito Dhoko- No dejaré que te hundas creyendo todo eso, no lo haré… luego de tantos años de eso…

- Aunque los años pasen, el dolor no se borra, y el corazón no olvida…

Dhoko entendió que la resistencia se le iba a Shion, se acerco a él y lo abrazo con fuerza, como solo un verdadero amigo sabe hacer en el preciso momento.

No se dieron cuenta que, una sombra, los había estado viendo, y escuchando todo, en ese momento, dejando caer gruesas gotas de lágrimas por sus mejillas sonrosadas, apoderándose también el dolor de su ser.

Esa sombra fue ahí cuando entendió porque Aries brillaba tanto. Y desapareció.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Continuará…** en el próximo capítulo.

o-o-o-o.-

Espero que les haya gustado. Pensé que si había abarcado lo de Shion, algo de Kiki no vendría mal. De Mu tendremos para mucho… jeje. Solo que desee abarcarlos a ellos dos porque son muy allegados a nuestro protagonista, no desesperen, verán más a Mu.

A partir del próximo capi, ya avanzan más las cosas.

**firts-ayanami:** Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto a seguir la historia. Y sí, Shion también ha sufrido, y sufrirá. La historia tiene mucho que ver con él también. Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Manquehuito:** Sorry… a veces no puedo actualizar tan pronto, porque ando también en proceso de otras historias, aunque no lo creas, esta es la única que he actualizado tan pronto! Y claro que abrazo a Shion de tu parte Viole lo llena de abrazos a la oveja mayor Es tan lindo, un Shion atormentado por el pasado y el futuro siempre me ha gustado. Los Arianos me encantan! Es más… tanto, que ando como loca planeando más fics de ellos.. jiji. Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras y por tu review!

**Lunatica Misa:** A Mucito le pasara… ehm… mucho jeje. Y todo a su debido tiempo, ya sabrás que pasa con la otra gente. Muchas gracias por tu review!

**BlackAgain:** Ah me alegra que alguien más se anime a leer esta historia tan humilde. Espero que todo te siga pareciendo tan bien y que continúes leyendo. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por tu review!

**Elena:** Oh, no quiero enredarte, jeje, solo que es mucho por contar que a veces se enreda un poco. Y sí, poco a poco todo se verá más claro. ¿Ya tienes ideas de quienes podrían ser? Vaya… ¿tan notoria soy? Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu review!

**Vibeke:** Si pobrecillo Mu, el no quería volver, pero mejor que regrese, no? Shion no sé si lo ayude, jeje, eso ya lo veremos.. Pronto se verá como avanza la cosa. Gracias por todo y por tu review!

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sé que debe actualizar antes, pero por asuntos X no pude, jeje… Tal vez actualice más rápido el siguiente capi.

Saludos

_Violeta.-_


	4. Cap4: La Cuarta Estrella

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia de la serie Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al Sr. Masami Kurumada, la Toei y Cía.

Los personajes y las historias de ellos, que no aparecen en la serie y el manga, son claramente míos.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es de DRAMA y ROMANCE, un poco de ACCIÓN y género 100 HETERO.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capítulo IV**

**"La Cuarta Estrella"**

El equinoccio de la primavera se dio y pasó, el punto que antes se marcaba en Aries hizo cruzar al sol al hemisferio norte, dando inicio ese día a esta estación. Más al norte el efecto era muy marcado. La primavera siempre era del agrado de muchos, o al menos de la mayoría.

Hacía dos semanas que Mu y Kiki estaban en el Santuario, quedándose en la Casa de Aries. Los días habían transcurrido diferentes a lo que ambos hubieran esperado. Ya dos semanas, y Mu seguía ahí sintiendo como a veces su paciencia llegaba al límite. Estar rodeado de tanta gente era una costumbre que ya no tenía, es más, era algo que no recordaba y tampoco apreciaba mucho.

Su vida solo con su alumno era tranquila, y por eso, agradable. Levantarse tan temprano por la bulla de las Casas no era lo mejor para el amanecer. Además, que Milo y Aioria siempre traían arrastrando a Camus para decirle que saliera por la noche con ellos, y era muy difícil negársele al santo de Escorpio. Y ya estaba cansado que Death Mask amenazará continuamente con matar a Kiki por cualquier nimiedad, sus gruñidos se escuchaban hasta su casa misma.

A ello sumarle que Shaka insistía que meditará a su lado, cuando tan solo necesitaba despejar su mente a solas; y el hábito de Afrodita de dejarle rosas, aunque no era el único que las recibía, era una costumbre que hacía Piscis cada dos días por todo el Santuario.

Tal vez antes no le hubiera importado, pero ahora hasta que Aldebarán se le apareciera en casa a solo conversar le era ya una incomodidad. Incluso hacer deporte no lo lograba a gusto porque Aioros y Shura le pedían que los acompañara en sus prácticas. ¿Acaso se necesitaban dos caballeros más para lograr estar uno en buena forma? No, tan solo un "no" se repetía en la cabeza de Mu.

De todos los dorados, al menos los gemelos no le daban esa sensación de ahogo y escape que experimentaba con los demás. Pero, aún así, algo extraño percibía en ellos muy claramente, y aunque no sabía que pasaba con esos dos cuando… era sumamente extraño su comportamiento. Saga alejado, esquivando la mirada continuamente, y Kanon tratando de ser siempre amable.

Todo ello, en tan solo una semana ya le había cansado profundamente, y aunque su paciencia era bastante grande, consecuencias de vivir tanto con un niño, sentía que sus compañeros de las casas eran, ciertamente, peor que cualquier Kiki travieso del mundo. Al menos su discípulo con tan solo una mirada de su parte comprendía que debía dejarle solo y… no insistir. ¿Un poco de soledad era demasiado pedir en el Santuario?

Las cosas habían cambiado en el Santuario desde que estuvieran en las batallas, pero no sabia si estar al lado de ellos en la guerra santa fuera peor que estar con ellos ahora. Estaban tan relajados sus compañeros. ¿O era, tal vez, Mu el único tenso que se daba cuenta de ello?

A su maestro casi no lo había visto. Desde su llegada empezó a notarlo extraño, y sabía que era desde su llegada porque todo el Santuario lo comentaba. Escuchaba lo que se decía entre los mismos caballeros y guardias, que el Patriarca andaba mal o enfermo. Se la pasaba prácticamente enclaustrado en Star Hill, y fuera de ahí, estaba con Saori o Dhoko. Más con este último, que parecía tener siempre una mirada de preocupación asomándose con arraigue por su rostro. Tan notorio fue, el cambio del Patriarca, que hasta las lecciones que recibía Saori de él fueron suspendidas por unos días, y luego, reanudadas por el mismo Dhoko suplantando a Shion en esa tarea. Inclusive, no recibía a nadie en su templo, a excepción de los mencionados porque tenían la confianza y el valor para no ceder ante lo que decía el Maestro.

También a Kiki lo había notado extraño, sumamente retraído y silencioso. Se despertaba al amanecer, practicaba su entrenamiento sin quejarse y estudiaba sin insistírsele mucho. Después, desaparecía y regresaba temprano, con el mismo semblante decaído de esos últimos días. Por un momento, Mu había pensado que la estancia en el Santuario haría que su aprendiz anduviera más travieso y flojo que nunca, pero fue todo lo contrario. ¿Entonces, le había venido bien el cambio? No, eso era definitivo. Al niño le pasaba algo, era notorio y a Mu no le agradó eso, prefería mil veces un Kiki juguetón, travieso y perezoso que a ese extraño niño que andaba viendo en él esos días.

Sin embargo ni una sola queja emitió en las dos semanas, nunca fue hombre de quejas, así que tampoco tenia porque comenzar a estas alturas de su vida. Solo sonreía, asentía y si no aguantaba más, simplemente, se excusaba. Todo por el hombre que le vio crecer, por su diosa y sus compañeros que fueron parte de esa familia que solo conoció, porque otra, no tuvo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa noche, el cielo se veía cubierto de pocas estrellas. Y como en los últimos días, salió de su habitación a hurtadillas sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Bajo los escalones, y se sentó en uno apropiado para luego dejar caer su espalda sobre una columna.

Había sido casi un ritual constante el hacer eso en las últimas noches. Hacerse el dormido y cuando todos estuvieran descansando, salir de su habitación a contemplar las estrellas.

Buscó con desesperación la de Aries, y la encontró. Brillaba, sí, pero no tanto como el día de su llegada al Santuario. Ese día, luego de escuchar algo que no debía, se teletransporto afuera con lágrimas surcando su rostro. Lo llamaron a comer y se limpio rápidamente. Entro tranquilo, disponiéndose al almuerzo y cuando estuvo acabado, se despidió temprano alegando que deseaba salir a pasear. A nadie le pareció extraño. Y cuando cerro la puerta del recinto del Patriarca, salio corriendo desesperado por las escaleras que van hacia Piscis, escapando, ahora sí, sus lágrimas libremente.

Cuando llegó a la Casa de Aries, luego de horas vagando por el Santuario, se tropezó con un escalón dejándose caer sobre el. Aún con el rostro sumergido entre sus brazos y las escaleras, volteo y la vio. La constelación de su casa brillaba esa noche muy intensamente, como nunca antes la había visto brillar. Decidió que todas las noches la contemplaría, de ese modo sabría cuanto sufría silenciosamente Aries.

Y así fue, desde su primer día de llegada al Santuario, Kiki se escapaba por las noches de su habitación para acurrucarse en una escalera del templo, a contemplar a su constelación mientras lloraba amargamente.

Ahora entendía porque el brillo de Aries era a veces tanto, ahora entendía, entre lágrimas, que era cierto que las estrellas brillan por sufrimiento. Y también, que Aries había sufrido mucho y lo seguía haciendo, porque sus portadores son uno con Aries, y la constelación uno con ellos. Aries brillaba porque su maestro, el Patriarca y él mismo estaban sufriendo.

Y un cuestionamiento similar al de Shaka de Virgo en su niñez se vislumbro confusamente en la mente del pequeño pelirrojo. Cerro sus ojos al unísono que cerraba sus puños con fuerza y, con las lágrimas al brote, renegaba de la vida de sufrimiento que padecían las personas y que, por ende, el también sufriría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

De nuevo los sueños. No había una sola noche que no lo asaltarán de repente mientras dormía, su transpiración agitada como siempre, al igual que esos ojos tan tristes.

_"Que bellos ojos"_ se decía una y otra vez cuando los recordaba, pero de inmediato recordaba también lo que expresaban _"y cuanta pena había en ellos"_

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Desde hacía un año exactamente se empezó a sentir extraño, y a los días que llego a Jamir empezaron los sueños. Ya casi un año con ellos, y aun no entendía porque los tenía. Nunca soñaba con nada más que con esa mirada de dolor suplicante por ayuda. Pero no tenía indicios de que fuera en verdad una llamada de auxilio o simplemente solo la imaginación de su mente.

Ese dolor lo sentía como si fuera propio, a pesar de no saber que podría causarlo. El aire le faltaba, se ahogaba en cada suspiro y era como si algo muy pesado cargara en sus hombros. A veces, sentía que había algo presionándole el rostro con fuerza y deseaba gritar, pero no lograba hacerlo. ¿Era normal todo ello¿Ese dolor era real¿O era solo producto de su mente asfixiada por la vida del Santuario¿Existía la persona dueña de esa mirada? Demasiadas preguntas sin responder que gritaban con desespero en su interior.

Se volvió a recostar, desde su ventana se veía el cielo y su constelación. Brillaba. Sonrió y se dejo hundir entre las sábanas para volver a dormir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El cuerpo le dolía demasiado, tan solo un día en esa semana no les habían golpeado, el resto había sido casi una cruel masacre contra sus pobres existencias. Con la justas se podía mover arrastrándose entre la tierra de su celda, pero al menor movimiento sentía como si los huesos se le fueran a quebrar.

Aunque su cuerpo no era el más maltratado, aquel patético ser que le acompañaba en ese sucio lugar había recibido la peor parte. ¡Si la peor! Era difícil imaginar que peores golpes de los que había recibido su mismo cuerpo fueran capaces de darse, pero era notorio, los golpes que recibió fueron casi una bendición al lado de los que recibió su compañía.

Siempre se habían ensañado más con… ¿el chico? No sabía si era hombre o mujer, fuera lo que fuera era un ser más desgraciado aún por todo ello.

Le daba tanta lástima… ¿Cuántos años estaría encerrado ahí¿Qué edad tendría¿Qué crimen habría cometido? Cuando ella llego ya estaba ahí encerrado, y de eso era ya hace varios años.

Ni siquiera sabía si hablara, solo emitía extraños sonidos muy despacio. Bueno, ella tampoco hablaba, las primeras veces que lo hizo la golpearon tan duro que se dio cuenta que al no hablar estaría más a salvo.

°°°°° FLASH BACK °°°°°

- ¡No! -gritó- ¡no, déjenme salir¡Quítenme esta cosa! -llevo sus manos a su cabeza.

La habían metido en una celda oscura y sucia, y la cerraron con varios candados. Solo un poco de luz entraba por la pequeña rejilla de una puerta que había en el fondo, más allá de las rejas que le encerraban, demasiado lejos como para que le escucharan sus reclamos.

Se giro, había sentido una presencia débil en esa misma habitación, y estaba en lo correcto, un pequeño cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo y sangraba. Se asusto, parecía que estaba muriendo y empezó a llorar desesperadamente.

- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó mientras ahogaba su llanto- estas… sangrando…

Quería acercarse pero temía que fuera un delincuente peligroso que la mataría en cualquier momento por más herido que estuviese. Pero noto que su cuerpo era pequeño y que con las justas se podía mover, así que se fue acercando con cuidado.

- ¿Puedes… ayudarme a sacar esto? -señaló su cabeza que era cubierta por algo oscuro y áspero- oye…

Se acerco más y noto que esa persona también llevaba lo mismo cubriéndole el rostro y la cabeza. Dejo escapar un pequeño grito al verle.

- ¿Tu también? -preguntó, pero todavía no conseguía respuesta- estará muerto… -murmuró mientras se acercaba más.

A su frente se arrodillo y sus manos empezaron a querer tocarlo pero unos ojos se abrieron entre tanta oscuridad. Retrocedió asustada porque le miraron fijamente.

- ¿Æsir?° -balbuceó la persona tendida en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo? -ella meneó la cabeza sin entender y los vio. Eran púrpuras y muy hermosos pero también demasiado vacíos. Nunca antes había visto unos ojos de ese color.

Unos fuertes pasos se escucharon a lo lejos, ambos saltaron asustados por el ruido. La persona que estaba sangrando se empezó a mover con angustia hacia un rincón de la celda, mientras que la recién llegada solo se quedo quieta sin entender nada.

La reja se abrió y una gran sombra apareció pasando su mirada entre ambos.

- ¡Sácame de aquí! -empezó a gritar nuevamente ella.

- Stilte!°° -gruño la sombra

Pero luego se arrepintió de haber reclamado tanto. Cuando regreso a su celda casi no se podía mover por los golpes recibidos. Solo se sentó en el suelo mientras la mirada de ojos púrpuras le observaba tímida y tristemente.

°°°°° FLASH BACK °°°°°

Nunca había entendido lo que le había dicho la primera vez y tampoco lo entendería, aunque lo tenia guardado en su memoria. Tal vez fue un simple ruido que se le escapo, un quejido a tantas heridas que le sangraban. Aunque era extraño, nunca escuchaba quejidos de su parte, era como si esa persona se hubiera resignado al dolor y lo recibiera como parte natural de su vida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente al sentir como si la celda se sacudiera. Asustada fijo su mirada en las rejas pero pronto se dio cuenta que de ahí no provenía la causa del movimiento. Temerosa, giro lentamente su cabeza en dirección a la persona que le acompañaba y frunciendo el entrecejo observo calladamente lo que hacía.

Se encontraba arrodillado y con los brazos extendidos en el aire muy cerca de una de las paredes. Las ropas viejas y sucias de sangre le colgaban del cuerpo, ya que su contextura era demasiado delgada. Con su cabeza baja y sus cabellos a flote, parecía despedir una especie de luz extraña de sí. Su cuerpo se elevo lentamente mientras que su rostro cubierto por algo oscuro se levantaba de un letargo extraño.

Y de nuevo vio esa misma mirada vacía que la primera vez. Los ojos púrpuras del individuo fueron matizados por una capa muy clara sobre ellos, casi transparentes.

Pero de repente un aura oscura lo envolvió y cayó al suelo de un golpe.

No se movió más…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las ojeras lo delataban porque no descansaba bien desde hacía días. Pasaba la noche en Star Hill sin dormir, examinando las estrellas y apuntando cualquier cambio en ellas.

Sabía que Dhoko tenía en cierta parte razón, no era adecuado que se la pasara atormentándose por los recuerdos. Pero no podía negarse lo que ya era un hecho.

Saco su libreta de apuntes y empezó a repasarla con detenimiento, los patrones variaban en Aries.

Su estrella principal, Hamal°°°, brillaba bastante últimamente, al igual que lo hacía Sheratan°°°. Eso no le preocupo más allá de lo normal. Sabía bien que Hamal brillaba por él y su dolor. Y que Sheratan brillaba por Mu, aunque no sabía exactamente el porque. Sin embargo, lo que le preocupo demasiado fue el brillo que daba la estrella menor de Mesarthin°°°. Desde que Mu y Kiki habían llegado, esa estrella de Aries había empezado a brillar inusualmente. Algo pasaba con Kiki, lo sentía en su estrella de Mesarthin que se comportaba extrañamente.

Y es que, cada estrella de la constelación de Aries representa a cada uno de ellos. Hamal, la estrella principal y más brillante de la constelación, pertenecía al Patriarca. Por eso, cuando se mira hacia Aries, se ve que Hamal brilla más, porque su representante sufre y ha sufrido más a través de los años. Sheratan, la segunda estrella más notoria, representa a Mu y su brillo, si bien notorio, últimamente lo era con más fuerza, razón por la cual, él le pidió a su discípulo regresar al Santuario y entender de ese modo su brillo. Mesarthin, la que le seguía a Sheratan, era la estrella de Kiki. No se notaba mucho, a diferencia de las otras dos, porque era pequeño su guardián, sin embargo en los últimos días su luz era intensa… demasiado.

Leer las estrellas no solo era un pasatiempo del Patriarca, era un modo de saber que ocurría en el presente y lo que deparaba el futuro, de estar enterado por medio de ellas y no de las palabras. Si Mesarthin brillaba de ese modo, algo pasaba con el pequeño pelirrojo, y a esa corta edad y con ese brillo… ese niño estaba sufriendo.

Se levanto y se dirigió a un estante de libros que guardaba en el mismo Star Hill. Eran libros antiguos y de constelaciones que no podía tener en el estudio de su templo, porque manos rápidas -léase algunos dorados- los podrían tomar prestados sin permiso. Tomo un grueso volumen, el mismo que días atrás estuvo examinando. Se acomodo nuevamente en el asiento y lo abrió en donde estaba el marcador claro.

Al abrirlo se encontró de nuevo con lo que había visto la otra noche. La imagen de bordes dorados de dos serpientes que estaban entrelazadas. En la siguiente hoja, las dos serpientes ahora formando con sus cuerpos una encadenada forma similar al numero ocho.

Suspiró, hacía muchos años que no había visto la segunda imagen. Querer leer lo que estaba escrito en ese libro era algo imposible, más no para él, que conocía perfectamente bien el idioma en el que estaba tallado.

_"La serpiente es símbolo de la eternidad. En la antigüedad, dos pueblos unidos simbolizaban el eterno centro de la espiritualidad primordial…"_

Cerró el libro con fuerza al sentir una punzada en el corazón. No¡no era posible…! su estrella estaba apagada desde hacía más de 16 años… Alzó de repente la vista, y la vio, brillosa e iluminada como la primera vez. Una lágrima próxima a escapar surtió su mejilla de su aguado y transparente líquido. Ahí estaba… la esperanza siempre estuvo ahí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Su corazón lo sintió saltar de repente, y bruscamente, se levanto de la cama con el rostro demostrando que no entendía que pasaba.

De nuevo la había visto, pero esta vez fue más horrible que nunca la escena. Un grito desgarrador y de inmediato sus ojos, luego una máscara y unas rejas, y por último, unas manos llenas de sangre, una serpiente y una luz que al alejarse era una estrella. Luego fue como si de repente alguien le hubiera arrancado el sueño de la cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado¿Por qué se había despertado de ese modo tan brusco?

Se levanto y se dirigió pensativo hasta la ventana de su habitación, alzó su rostro para contemplar las afueras que daba la vista, y se percato del brillo que despedía Aries. Por primera vez, cuatro de sus estrellas brillaban vivamente.

Su rostro se invadió de verdadero y angustiante asombro.

- La cuarta estrella… -murmuró Mu para sí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

--------------------------------------------->>> ----------------------------------------------

_° Æsir_ - Se les dice a los dioses de la luz.

_°° Stilte!_ - Traducción: - ¡Silencio!

_°°° Hamal, Sheratan y Mesarthin_ - Son tres de las estrellas de la Constelación de Aries, como se explica en el fic. Las 3 son las que más brillo tienen en realidad. En el fic se trata de explicar el porque de ese brillo, que en realidad si existe en las mismas proporciones señaladas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas del Autor**:

Ande, ahí está el 4° capítulo,... que x si sólo se explica el porque tardo tanto... espero q haya gustado.  
Gracias a quien lo lea y bueno... ala.. a esperar la fruta lanzada xd-

Violeta.-


End file.
